


Standing Up For Baby Sis

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - So so, imagine being Daichi's baby sister right, and growing up you were close to both Suga and Asahi since you'd always tag along your brother..they heard about what your ex did to you...and they are pissed at the guy and very protective of you!They get together one night since all of them are busy with work and just plan something towards the ex and plan something for you to help you move on. 😋♥️👀 Also lowkey love policeman Daichi 💖I love you! 😘😽
Kudos: 2





	Standing Up For Baby Sis

⤏ The moment you tell your brother (Daichi) that your boyfriend broke up with you, he’s right there to help you and support you through a tough time

⤏ Even if he has to get up early in the morning, the night before he will make sure you still get a good nights sleep. Cuz ya know he doesn’t want you crying or anything

⤏ After a week or so goes by and he hears that your ex has said some not true things about you or your relationship, it gets under his skin

⤏ Of course he’s already riddled with anxiety and constantly worrying about things. So he knows that this is going to get to you even worse than the break up

⤏ When he goes and asks if you’re okay, you can’t really do anything about it, but you’re crying and just so upset because none of this is true with what your ex is saying. You know it shouldn’t phase you but it does

⤏ Daichi hates seeing you like this so he calls his good buddies, Asahi and Suga and talks to them one night

⤏ Suga is def ready to go scare the shit out of the guy. Maybe try to mug him or something, scare him straight, ya know?

⤏ Asahi points out that’s not a good idea and that being a teacher he should probably deal with kids better (🤣)

⤏ Asahi then points out the fact that Daichi is a literal police officer and he could do something about it that way

⤏ Daichi feels super stupid because he didn’t even think of that. He doesn’t like to mix personal and work life. Understandable.

⤏ So without telling you he looks up your ex’s information, where he lives and all that. And then makes his way to his house

⤏ The mother answers the door and is shocked seeing a police officer at the door. Immediately she calls for her son because it’s not like the first time he’s been in trouble

⤏ This makes Daichi curious but he doesn’t question it. Then when he sees the punk of an ex he feels his blood boiling again. He wants to yell at the boy and ask him why he did what he did. 

⤏ But instead he kept it professional. Told the mom what was going on and then said that if he keeps it up he could get fined for harassment.

⤏ He never says that he’s your brother so the ex doesn’t even know. 

⤏ The mother is pissed and the son is mortified that he could literally get in trouble and the mother said it won’t happen again

⤏ Seeing how it all played out Daichi nods and then goes back to you, only to tell you what happened and how scared your ex looked to be talking to an officer

⤏ This of course cheers you up and you can’t help but thank your brother over and over again

⤏ But that wasn’t all. That weekend your brother, Suga, and Asahi decided to take you out and do what ever you wanted to do for both days. You were surrounded by your brother and two others you considered brothers too

⤏ You hadn’t felt more love than in that weekend. You guys did a bunch of things together. 

⤏ You shopped, ate at different cafe’s, hung out at the parks and even went to a spa for all 4 of you to relax

⤏ It was honestly one of the best weekends of your life. And of course after that, your ex didn’t bother you again or make up anything else that wasn’t true.


End file.
